PBA 029
3:31:37 PM Nation: So, Nation is still docked with Pieran's world. You've been here for a few days and have been able to restock supplies and do any shopping you've wanted to do. 3:32:24 PM Nation: Nation himself has been largely quiet, occupied primarily with reintegrating the Bridge. 3:33:45 PM | Edited 3:33:55 PM Wynn: Wynn is in the galley, one of Tarak's books sitting to the side, while she shines her shield. 3:34:27 PM Quintilian: Quintilian steps in. 3:34:29 PM Quintilian: Good morning. 3:34:38 PM Wynn: Morning. 3:36:42 PM Quintilian: Is there much use for a reflective shield on his ship? 3:37:49 PM Wynn: Wynn gives him a look. "I'm not trying to make it reflective." 3:38:24 PM Wynn: ((For the record, it does have the symbol of St. C emblazoned across the entirety of the round face in a bit of a shinier metal than the shield itself)) 3:38:38 PM Nilani: Nilani walks in, balancing a few blocks of wood of various sizes, some metal pieces, and a box of tools on a copy of "Galvarg's Guide to Woodcarving". She smiles warmly at the galley's occupants, finds a seat, and sets to work. 3:39:06 PM Quintilian: It certainly seems like it. 3:39:59 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a deep breath. "I doubt you'd understand." 3:41:05 PM Quintilian: I doubt you'd understand fourth-dimensional interstitial movement dynamics, but if you asked, I'd try to explain them like a civilized person. 3:42:35 PM Wynn: It calms me. 3:42:50 PM Quintilian: And all is explained. Simple as that. 3:42:54 PM Quintilian: Quintilian makes some tea. 3:44:03 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and goes back to shining. "What're you making, Nilani?" 3:44:45 PM Nilani: ~two ocarinas and a thumb piano. 3:45:27 PM Wynn: ...I see. 3:45:55 PM Quintilian: Going to start a band, are you? 3:46:05 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 3:46:28 PM Wynn: Seems most people on the ship are musically inclined... or otherwise wish to be. 3:47:30 PM Quintilian: Which are you? 3:47:58 PM Wynn: Me? Neither. 3:48:00 PM | Edited 3:48:21 PM Nilani: ~We may be able to pilot our ship with music. I'm sure at least a few of us need to practice beforehand. 3:49:18 PM Quintilian: ... interesting. 3:50:54 PM Quintilian: I suppose it doesn't run on traditional Orcish folksongs. 3:51:12 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: If you please, head up to the Bridge. Time for an experiment. 3:51:35 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, puts her shield on her back, and heads up. 3:51:52 PM Nilani: Nilani sets her items aside and follows. 3:52:12 PM Quintilian: Quintilian follows them too, shaking his head and bringing a mug of tea. 3:52:48 PM Wynn: As far as I know, Jhett and Kestrel are working on some music that we obtained from another, similarly-piloted vessel. 3:54:16 PM Quintilian: It sounds as if I won't be much use. 3:54:30 PM Wynn: Welcome to the club. 3:57:02 PM Quintilian: Use the shield as a drum. 3:57:28 PM Nation: Nation's Avatar appears as you walk. "The Utlan-Tari Corporation uses crystalline vessels that use the craft's resonance, manipulating them to plot a course through multiversal space via tones and notes. A similar system could work for me once properly installed on the Bridge." 3:57:29 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him. "No." 3:58:20 PM Wynn: ....and we're the ones you want to test this? 4:00:14 PM Nation: Nation: No, of course not. We don't even have the materials for such a system yet. No, what I need you for is to test my Bridge's reintegration with the rest of my systems. 4:00:51 PM Nation: You guys go upstairs and back into the bridge, which is a lot cleaner than the last time you were here. 4:01:02 PM Nation: It's pretty spartan at the moment. 4:01:31 PM Nation: No chairs, no consoles except for a table-sized surface at the center of the chamber. 4:02:09 PM Wynn: Wynn walks up to it and looks at it. "How would you like us to do that?" 4:03:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks around, frowning. 4:03:41 PM | Edited 4:07:09 PM Nilani: Nilani looks up before fully entering the room and cautiously approaches the table-y thing, gazing at it interestedly but definitely not touching it. 4:07:04 PM Nation: Nation: My Bridge has been absent and divorced from my systems for so long that I'll have to grow new control surfaces. It would take awhile, which is why this symphonic navigation system is a good idea, it will take a lot less time to get it up and running than to create a new navigational system from scratch. 4:09:08 PM Quintilian: Quintilian listens, frowning a bit. 4:10:12 PM Nation: Nation: ...anyway. I figured if we're done on this plane it's time to jump. We still can't steer, lacking the fore-mentioned navigational system. But I wanted someone here *while* we jumped to see what happens. The console at the center of the Bridge is tied in with my systems, and should display something. Maybe a map of nearby multidimensional connections. 4:10:59 PM Quintilian: Nothing that could, for example, erase our minds? 4:11:00 PM Wynn: Wynn steps back a bit. "I'm sure one of you would be better suited to that." 4:14:30 PM Nation: Nation: No. Well, mind-erasure would be severely unlikely. 4:14:44 PM Nation: Nation: That's a strong probably not. 4:14:58 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 4:15:36 PM Wynn: I don't remember if I warned you about the jumps or not, Quintilian, but sometimes they cause black-outs and visions. 4:15:51 PM Quintilian: This is shaping up to be a lovely day. Wonderful. 4:17:20 PM Wynn: Wynn will walk around the console enough that if she passes out, she won't fall on anyone. 4:17:44 PM Nation: Nation: Yes, well. 4:18:38 PM Nilani: Nilani sits on the floor and positions herself so she has a good view of the display, but will not fall onto it. 4:19:02 PM Nation: Nation: Are you ready? 4:19:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sits. 4:19:27 PM Nilani: Nilani nods at Nation's avatar. 4:19:28 PM Quintilian: I suppose so, yes. 4:19:40 PM Wynn: Wynn sits as well. 4:21:03 PM Nation: Nation: Spinning up the jump drive now. 4:21:30 PM Nilani: Nilani tightens her grip on her knees. 4:21:37 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at the console. 4:23:35 PM Nation: Nation's cyan lights glow brighter, and corresponding lights run down the walls of the bridge, across the floor beneath you, and to the console you're facing. A spherical mass of shadow appears floating over the console, one that is soon filled with a complicated web of multi-colored lines and blotches. 4:24:10 PM Quintilian: Modern art. 4:24:32 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes inquisitively at it. 4:24:35 PM Nation: Nation: That's a map of local multiversal space, actually. 4:24:55 PM | Edited 4:25:26 PM Nation: One yellow line blinks persistantly. "That's where we are." 4:26:00 PM Nation: Several more lines and splotches blink. "Those are the worlds we could potentially end up at." 4:26:41 PM Quintilian: Are any of them home? 4:27:09 PM Nation: There's a pink line, an orange line, a red line, and a green line. Then there's a greyish splotch, a purple splotch, and a white splotch. 4:27:17 PM Nation: Nation: No way to tell until we go. 4:27:35 PM Wynn: So what do we need to watch for? 4:27:55 PM Quintilian: Then what's the use of navigation at all? 4:30:26 PM Nation: Nation: It's like looking at a map with no names and no indication of north. We'll need data before I can properly plot a course, even with a navigation system. But this is good. My sensors are working well. I was worried about that. 4:31:10 PM Nation: The potential destinations blink. "Huh." 4:31:20 PM Wynn: ....huh? 4:31:57 PM Nation: Nation: ... we haven't jumped. My systems are waiting for input. 4:32:27 PM Wynn: So... what... we have to pick one? 4:32:39 PM Nation: Nation nods. "Yes! This is fantastic." 4:32:41 PM Wynn: That's much easier than playing an instrument. 4:33:44 PM Quintilian: And likely none of you want to hear me sing. 4:35:25 PM Nation: Nation: I mean, we're still flying blind here. But the fact that my systems are this well is great! We can't steer. And any one of the choices is just as likely as ever to lead us to a plane where the air you breathe is sentient. 4:36:08 PM Wynn: Well, let's get on with it then. Let's try that grey splotchy one. 4:36:23 PM Quintilian: Horrific thought. 4:37:33 PM Nation: Nation: Grey splotchy? The rest of you agree? 4:37:48 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 4:38:01 PM Quintilian: I like grey. 4:38:45 PM Nation: Roll will saves! 4:38:57 PM Wynn: ((16)) 4:39:20 PM Quintilian: ((8.)) 4:39:20 PM Nilani: ((23!)) 4:43:07 PM Nation: Nilani and Wynn weather the jump this time, Quint does not. 4:44:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian turns practically peach, falls over on his side and curls up a bit. 4:44:18 PM Nilani: Nilani gets up and tries to see if Quint is ok. 4:44:47 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/blkFZOa.png?1 4:44:59 PM Nation: The cyan lights in the bridge fade. 4:45:13 PM Nation: ANd it gets pretty dark. 4:45:31 PM Wynn: ....Nation? You still with us? 4:46:20 PM Quintilian: Quintilian murmurs a bit. 4:46:33 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her tin of smelling salts and holds one near Quint's face. (this should end well. :P) 4:47:48 PM Nation: Nation: I'm here. That drained a lot of power. Still! Progress. 4:48:10 PM Wynn: Was there something else you needed us to watch for? 4:49:37 PM Nation: Nation: No. You can go... this is great, you don't even know. This saves us at least another half a year of work on repairs. I'm going to generate a list for you of the things I'll need to get the navigational system up and running. 4:49:57 PM Wynn: Nilani, is he ok? 4:50:11 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shudders and sits up. 4:50:17 PM Quintilian: ... what *is* that smell. Ghastly? 4:50:32 PM Wynn: Sentient air. 4:51:01 PM | Edited 4:51:22 PM Nilani: Nilani replaces the salt and grins, trying to help Quint up if he feels like standing. http://i.imgur.com/NDpbQWG.png?1 4:51:51 PM Nation: It *is* pretty dark in the bridge right now. 4:51:57 PM Quintilian: Not... funny. 4:52:03 PM Quintilian: Quintilian accepts the help up, still shuddering a bit. 4:52:47 PM Wynn: You ok? 4:53:46 PM Quintilian: No. 4:53:52 PM Quintilian: I saw... things that didn't happen. 4:54:29 PM Wynn: They aren't always accurate. 4:55:45 PM Wynn: The ones I've seen were... twisted versions. Potential versions. 4:56:06 PM Quintilian: ... I don't think my brain is... meant to hold that much. 4:56:42 PM Wynn: Ready to go see where we are? 4:57:26 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 4:57:29 PM Quintilian: Quintilian shivers. 4:57:37 PM Quintilian: I'd like a good stiff drink first. 4:58:34 PM Wynn: Wynn walks out then to the observation deck. 4:58:45 PM Nilani: Nilani follows 4:59:21 PM Quintilian: I take it that's a no. 4:59:23 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 5:04:33 PM Nation: You guys head to the Observation Deck. 5:05:49 PM Nation: You find yourselves looking down over a floating landmass that seems to be totally covered in houses. Large, expensive looking manor houses, each sitting on palatial estates. 5:07:10 PM Nation: There are several such floating landmasses in the distance. 5:07:26 PM Quintilian: ... I should have brought my dress robes. 5:07:31 PM Wynn: .....never seen that before. 5:07:42 PM Quintilian: Quintilian tries to smoothe his hair down, but it doesn't quite work. 5:07:48 PM Quintilian: Is that... 5:08:28 PM Quintilian: That's not Talon, is it? 5:08:39 PM Wynn: Talon? 5:09:58 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm afraid not. 5:10:02 PM Quintilian: Solitaire's capital city. 5:10:05 PM Quintilian: Damn. 5:10:33 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: ... mostly because I'm not detecting any ground. 5:10:52 PM Quintilian: ... what? 5:10:55 PM Wynn: ....huh. 5:11:07 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Just these floating landmasses. 5:11:18 PM Nilani: Nilani is intensely curious. 5:11:58 PM Nation: Looking out, you can see various small shapes moving between landmasses, they look like vehicles. 5:12:58 PM Quintilian: ((Meeeet George Jetson!)) 5:13:08 PM Wynn: Well, I suppose this is as good a place as any to look for those things you need. 5:13:58 PM Quintilian: What things do we need? 5:14:38 PM Nation: Nation's voice: Various components for the navigational system. And a multidimensional map. 5:15:14 PM Wynn: Yeah.... any chance you can just write 'em all down? 5:15:28 PM Quintilian: I can remember them. 5:15:34 PM Quintilian: Just tell me what they are. 5:15:51 PM | Removed 5:16:06 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 5:15:52 PM Quintilian: A multidimensional map is not going to be cheap, you realize. 5:16:35 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: We'll need one. The best bet will be to get one from Utlan-Tari the next time we encounter them. 5:18:32 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: In all honesty, none of the components are likely to be cheap. 5:18:44 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I'm rather high maintenance. 5:18:59 PM Quintilian: I'm not carrying any money. 5:19:25 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Might I suggest a bake sale? 5:19:27 PM Wynn: I have some, but likely not enough, even with the ship's funds. 5:19:53 PM Wynn: I can sell the shield I got from Pieran, though. 5:20:10 PM Nilani: Nilani digs in a pocket and holds up two gold pieces, and frowns at them. 5:20:26 PM Wynn: We'll figure it out. Let's just go see if we can even find them. 5:20:32 PM Quintilian: Is there much of a market for traditional orcish bread? 5:20:54 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: maybe on this plane, traditional orcish bread is as rare as gold. 5:21:10 PM Quintilian: We should be so lucky. Let's go. 5:21:22 PM Wynn: You have a portal lined up, Nation? 5:22:06 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: Seems to be, yes. Luckily, airships don't seem unsual here, so I should be able to blend in. 5:22:41 PM Wynn: List? 5:27:52 PM Quintilian: Or at least tell us what you want. 5:28:40 PM Nation: Nation rattles off a long list of stuff that you're not entirely sure is real. 5:29:11 PM Quintilian: I'm not even sure that one exists. 5:29:20 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to write it all down, but gives up about two-thirds of the way through. 5:29:22 PM Wynn: ...a written list is more useful since you can just hand it to the person and ask if they have any of it. 5:30:10 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: All right, I'll get you a printed list. 5:30:33 PM Wynn: Thank you. 5:30:53 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/OFghwSC.png?2 5:52:44 PM Janis: Janis enters the observation lounge, twigs and stuff sticking out of her armor. 5:52:59 PM Janis: What's going on? 5:53:08 PM Wynn: 'Bout time you woke up. 5:53:20 PM Wynn: Have any problems with the jump? 5:53:20 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles and waves at her 5:53:28 PM Janis: We jumped? 5:53:34 PM Janis: Janis looks out of the window. 5:53:41 PM Janis: ...oh...we jumped. 5:54:01 PM Janis: ...this place looks nice. 5:54:16 PM Quintilian: It looks expensive. 5:54:25 PM Janis: That too. 5:55:04 PM Janis: So...are we gonna go look at it? 5:55:17 PM Wynn: We're waiting for a list of things to find from Nation. 5:55:20 PM Wynn: Going shopping. 5:55:25 PM Janis: Cool. 5:56:19 PM Nation: Nation appears and hands off a few copies of the list. "Here. This is what I'll be needing." 5:56:32 PM Wynn: We'll see what we can do. 5:56:45 PM Wynn: I'll meet you at the portal. 5:56:53 PM Wynn: Wynn heads to her room. 5:57:08 PM Nation: Nation: I don't expect you'll be able to find it all in the same place, but this world seems advanced, at least. 5:57:17 PM Nilani: Nilani accepts one and scans the contents as she walks to her room. 5:57:58 PM Nation: Words. Long words. Many of which do seem made up. 5:58:40 PM Janis: Janis heads to her room grabs a decent amount of gems and gold from the sack Piernan gave her (about 500gp worth, I'd reckon). 5:58:59 PM Wynn: Wynn shows up at the portal with Janis's bow. 5:59:33 PM Quintilian: Quintilian looks over Nilani's shoulder, eyeing Janis. 5:59:51 PM Janis: Janis shows up and takes it happily. 5:59:57 PM Wynn: Don't make me regret this. 6:00:07 PM Janis: Thanks. 6:00:14 PM Janis: Janis smiles innocently at Wynn 6:00:39 PM Janis: You think we'll need it? This place doesn't look really mean or scary. 6:00:54 PM Wynn: I certainly hope not. 6:01:25 PM Quintilian: I don't look mean or scary either. 6:01:38 PM Janis: Well, not now. 6:01:48 PM Janis: You were a lot meaner and scarier when we met you. 6:03:06 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes and steps through the portal. 6:03:22 PM Janis: Janis follows 6:04:06 PM Quintilian: I haven't changed. 6:04:07 PM Quintilian: Quintilian does too. 6:05:08 PM Nation: As you head through the portal, you run into a man walking in! A human man, dressed very well. Not extravagantly, but in an very well fitted suit. Human, young looking, hair slicked back. He's knocked over because Wynn is a freaking tank. 6:05:28 PM Wynn: Wynn offers a hand to help him up. "Sorry about that." 6:05:32 PM Nilani: Nilani gazes at him questioningly 6:06:03 PM Janis: Janis looks at him, a little surprised. 6:06:15 PM Nation: His lip is bleeding, he likely bit it when he fell. "Hmm. Abandoned ship not abandoned. Interesting. How much?" 6:06:22 PM Quintilian: You can't have it. 6:06:46 PM Janis: We live in here! 6:07:00 PM | Removed 6:52:28 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 6:07:30 PM Nation: Man: Not the ship. For the golem here. 6:07:41 PM Janis: ...you mean Wynn? 6:07:42 PM Quintilian: She's not a golem. 6:07:51 PM Nilani: Nilani grins beneath her cloak 6:07:54 PM Quintilian: She prefers to be impervious. 6:09:20 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little and points toward her face. "I have a face, you know. Human." 6:10:11 PM Nation: Man: So? I've seen golems with human faces before. Human skin. Human arms. 6:10:21 PM Wynn: ...disturbing. 6:10:25 PM Nation: He stands up. 6:10:41 PM Janis: How do you know a golem from a human, then? 6:10:41 PM Nation: Man: Well, not real human arms, obviously, but simulated. 6:11:09 PM Nation: Man: Well, generally when you walk into a human, it's not like walking into a brick wall. 6:11:29 PM Janis: ...oh...well, Wynn's special then. 6:11:44 PM Quintilian: She's wearing a suit of armor. 6:12:11 PM Wynn: Wynn looks behind us to see where the portal lined up. 6:12:28 PM Nation: Looks like the hallway of a very nice house. 6:13:13 PM Wynn: ....interesting. We've never lined up with a place where people might accidentally walk through. 6:13:34 PM Janis: How'd you know this was a ship? 6:14:06 PM Nation: Man: Because it looks like a ship on the inside. They have a certain look to them. 6:14:22 PM Janis: Oh... 6:15:46 PM Nation: He moves to step past Wynn and into the hallway. 6:16:10 PM Wynn: Wynn steps in front of him to block the way. "Is there something you wanted?" 6:16:18 PM Quintilian: Excuse me, I don't remember inviting you aboard. 6:16:27 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow 6:16:29 PM Janis: Me neither 6:16:30 PM Nation: Man: It's my ship. 6:16:40 PM Janis: It so is not! 6:16:47 PM Wynn: I *seriously* doubt that. 6:16:51 PM | Edited 6:17:02 PM Janis: We've been living here for about a month. 6:17:37 PM Nation: He points at his hallway. "It is now. Your dimensional portal popped open just inside my upstairs hallway." 6:17:55 PM Quintilian: Produce the deed. 6:17:57 PM Wynn: Well, we apologize for that. We can't control where they open. 6:18:08 PM Wynn: However, that does not mean you now "own" the ship. 6:20:59 PM Nation: The man leaves through the door and goes down the hallway, disappearing into one of the rooms. 6:21:15 PM Wynn: Nation, is it possible to prevent people from coming through? 6:21:21 PM Janis: ((Our hallway or his?)) 6:21:26 PM Nation: ((His.)) 6:21:43 PM Nation: Nation: No. 6:22:13 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs. "Guess we'll need Grayson to stand portal watch again if we decide to leave." 6:22:28 PM Nation: Nation: If it was, no one would ever come out of the Pod Room. 6:22:42 PM Wynn: Good point. 6:23:03 PM Janis: You've been able to lock doors, though. 6:23:15 PM Nation: Nation: Not the portals, though. 6:23:16 PM | Edited 6:23:41 PM Wynn: Doors are part of him. Portals aren't 6:23:27 PM Janis: Janis nods 6:24:00 PM Quintilian: I suppose you don't have feelings on somebody owning you. 6:24:26 PM Nation: Nation: No one owns me. 6:26:11 PM Nation: The man returns with a stack of papers. "This paperwork names me as the sole owner of my estate, and everything half a mile above, half a mile below, and extratemporally and extradimensionally aligned with it." 6:26:36 PM Quintilian: Including us, I suppose? 6:26:50 PM Nation: Man: Of course not. 6:26:51 PM Wynn: Wynn peers at him. "That is an awfully specific claim." 6:27:04 PM Quintilian: Because? 6:27:07 PM Janis: Do you get a lot of things from other planes? 6:27:11 PM Nation: Man: I'm not a slave trading savage. 6:27:34 PM Quintilian: Well then. 6:27:40 PM Nation: He hands over the paperwork. 6:27:41 PM Quintilian: That also applies to our ship, which seems to be a person. 6:27:47 PM Quintilian: A rather disagreeable one, but a person nevertheless. 6:28:11 PM Nation: Man: Sentient objects do not class as 'people'. 6:28:22 PM Wynn: More interesting is the thought that you could "buy" me as a golem, even though you claim to have ownership anyway. 6:28:29 PM Quintilian: This one is alive; as in, organic. 6:31:28 PM Wynn: Nation, can you dock to a different point? And how long before you can jump again? 6:38:49 PM Nation: He points at some scrawl on the paperwork he gave to Quint. "It clearly states that I have legal claim to the ship, not its contents." 6:39:10 PM Quintilian: It's still alive, and as noted, you don't keep slaves. 6:39:35 PM Janis: Wait, you're saying you own Nation, but not what's inside Nation? 6:40:18 PM Wynn: We are bound to him. You cannot keep him without us, and it would be immoral to keep us. ((18 diplo)) 6:41:28 PM Nation: Man: Well, if you have the paperwork indicating that the ship is your property, my claim is invalid. 6:41:28 PM Quintilian: It's not property, it's a person. 6:41:31 PM Quintilian: I believe I've said that three times now. 6:41:55 PM Nilani: ~Would paperwork indicating that the ship is its own property be valid? 6:42:57 PM Nation: He blinks uncomprehendingly at Nilani's writing. "What is this supposed to mean?" 6:43:21 PM Nation: He looks at Quint. "The ship cannot be a person; its a ship, no matter how advanced the sentience." 6:43:52 PM Nilani: Nilani looks incredulously at him for a bit, then facepalms 6:44:03 PM Quintilian: It's a person, and probably grew organically or budded, or was born naturally. 6:45:17 PM Nation: MAn: The law says that sentient objects are not people, no matter how they were created. I'm sure its a very nice sentience. 6:45:34 PM Nation: Nation: I'm going to disintegrate this fleshy if he keeps saying such things. 6:45:45 PM Quintilian: Please don't. 6:45:45 PM Janis: Janis snickers 6:45:58 PM Nation: Man: Maybe not quite so nice. 6:46:14 PM Quintilian: You're talking about enslaving him, I doubt I'd be very nice either. 6:46:22 PM Wynn: Look, we'll be out of your house soon. 6:46:36 PM Wynn: Nation, is it possible to realign the portal? And how soon can you jump? 6:46:41 PM Nation: MAn: You can only enslave people. SEntient objects, legally, are not people. 6:46:59 PM Quintilian: Semantics. 6:47:18 PM Janis: It doesn't matter anyway. 6:47:18 PM Nation: Nation: I can't jump for another day. And I don't have any control over where the portals connect too. 6:47:29 PM Janis: Nation's bridge is all broken. 6:47:38 PM Nation: Man: It's not semantics, it's the *law*. 6:47:42 PM Janis: You wouldn't be able to tell it to go anywhere. 6:47:43 PM Nation: Man: And it's on my side. 6:47:48 PM | Edited 6:48:03 PM Janis: What would you want it for? 6:48:23 PM Nation: Man: I'd probably sell it to someone who can fix it up. 6:49:09 PM Janis: Well, we have all our stuff on board. 6:49:23 PM Wynn: ...and again *we* are bound to it. 6:49:25 PM Janis: We're gonna go shopping, can you give us a couple of days to move out? 6:49:35 PM Janis: Janis smiles innocently 6:49:48 PM Quintilian: Who could fix it up? 6:52:59 PM Nation: MAn:: I don't know, I'm not a mage. 6:53:27 PM Nation: Nation: Please stop calling me 'it'. 6:53:55 PM Wynn: Well let me spare you some time and effort. The ship is cursed. You won't be able to sell... him. ((unnat 20 diplo this time)) 6:54:08 PM Quintilian: You realize most people aren't generally aware of ship sexuality. 6:55:34 PM Nation: The man looks at Nation's Avatar, speaking loudly and slowly. "Clearly you're in desperate need of repairs, and an attitude adjustment. Dont' worry, we'll see you repaired." Then he smiles. 6:55:46 PM Nation: Nation: ... I am about to disintegrate him. 6:56:03 PM Nation: The man looks at Wynn. "Cursed, eh?" 6:56:16 PM Janis: Disintegration works for me. 6:56:32 PM Wynn: Cursed. 6:56:40 PM Nation: Man: What's the nature of the curse? 6:57:10 PM Wynn: We don't know beyond the fact that it is powerful enough that the High Magelord of the last plane we visited couldn't determine anything more. 6:57:24 PM Wynn: I doubt *you* would have more luck. 6:57:27 PM Quintilian: There's no need for violence, ship. 6:58:03 PM Nation: Nation eyes Quint. "I am inclined to disagree, fleshy." 6:59:16 PM Nation: The Man's eyes widen at Wynn, and he leaves! You watch him run down his hallway and around a corner, out of sight. 6:59:32 PM Janis: ...did we win? 6:59:39 PM Wynn: .....well either that worked or he'll be back and unfriendly. 6:59:50 PM Nation: You can roll SM if you want. 6:59:54 PM Wynn: Either way, I don't think leaving through his house is a good idea. 7:00:15 PM Janis: ((14 sm)) 7:00:17 PM Quintilian: ((27 SM.)) 7:00:20 PM Wynn: ((17, they're getting better.)) 7:01:13 PM Nilani: ((20)) 7:02:05 PM Quintilian: ... it's something about being extraplanar. 7:02:09 PM Quintilian: He panicked. I've no idea why. 7:02:41 PM Janis: ...we should probably get someone to stand watch and go before he gets back. 7:02:54 PM Wynn: No, we won't trespass. 7:03:06 PM Wynn: If we don't have his permission to go through his house, we won't. 7:03:06 PM Janis: He was gonna trespass on us. 7:03:35 PM Quintilian: We should all stand watch. And someone should go and make sure he's not calling the guards to kill us all. 7:04:00 PM Janis: We should probably get Tarak too. 7:04:02 PM Wynn: If he does, we'll deal with it. No sense breaking more laws. 7:04:12 PM Janis: He can help us be imposing and stuff. 7:04:40 PM Nation: He was so panicked he forgot his paperwork. Which you don't undestand a word of, being in some language you don't understand. 7:04:54 PM Quintilian: ... we should torch that. 7:05:06 PM Wynn: He probably got scared because of how powerful the curse is. Figured it was from some god or powerful demon. 7:06:17 PM Wynn: Wynn holds a hand out to Quint. "May I?" 7:06:19 PM Quintilian: Quintilian waves the papers. 7:06:35 PM Quintilian: Quintilian hands them to her. 7:06:59 PM Wynn: Wynn sets them on the other side of the portal, on the man's floor. 7:08:28 PM Janis: What'cha do that for?!? 7:08:44 PM Wynn: They're not ours. 7:08:57 PM Quintilian: Quintilian picks them back up. 7:09:11 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Quintilian. 7:09:14 PM Quintilian: And I'll leave them here when we go, but as I understand it, we can't go yet. 7:09:33 PM Wynn: Don't destroy them. 7:10:11 PM Quintilian: I won't. 7:10:17 PM Wynn: This is a man's *house*. We have no more right to go traipsing about than he does here. 7:10:27 PM Quintilian: I will threaten to do it, and if he tries to take a slave in my presence I *will* burn it. 7:11:35 PM Janis: All we have to do is stall him. 7:11:48 PM Janis: Once Nation juices back up we can jump away and that's that. 7:11:55 PM Wynn: ...doesn't seem like he's coming back. 7:12:14 PM Nation: He's been gone for a couple of minutes. 7:12:33 PM Quintilian: He's only been gone two minutes. 7:12:41 PM Quintilian: Not long enough to bring the guards back to cut our throats. 7:13:15 PM Wynn: There won't be any throat slitting. 7:14:26 PM Janis: I say we rally Tarak and Grayson and everybody and stand guard. 7:14:36 PM Janis: If they can't get us to leave, he can't get on board. 7:14:43 PM Janis: And then, once we can, we jump. 7:16:03 PM Wynn: Well, if he doesn't come back in the next few minutes, we can take shifts. 7:16:29 PM Wynn: If we can't jump for a whole day, it makes no sense to have everyone stand here the whole time. 7:18:54 PM Nation: Do you keep the door open or close it? 7:19:18 PM Quintilian: Quintilian closes it. 7:19:32 PM Janis: Ok, I can take first shift. 7:19:41 PM Janis: Janis grips her bow tightly 7:19:58 PM Wynn: I'll stay too. Two people should stay. 7:20:06 PM Janis: Good idea 7:21:26 PM Quintilian: Quintilian eyes them both. "I can stay too. As I'm the one with the papers." 7:21:35 PM Wynn: ...I guess I'll be right back though. 7:21:58 PM Janis: Janis seats herself on the floor 7:21:59 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Quintilian and shrugs. "Suit yourself." 7:22:06 PM Nilani: Nilani trudges back to her room to retrieve some things, and returns wearing a pretty dress, with her hair worn long. Her compass is in a spot on the dress's belt. Its face has switched to a moon-gear symbol. She sits near the portal and waits to see if anything interesting happens. 7:23:14 PM | Edited 7:26:35 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to the galley and grabs her book and rag and returns, taking a seat against the wall and starts to shine her shield yet again. 7:24:28 PM Janis: ((Nilani comes back to where we are like that?)) 7:24:54 PM Nilani: ((yep)) 7:25:07 PM Janis: Janis looks at Nilani 7:25:15 PM Janis: ...weird time to dress up, isn't it? 7:25:56 PM Nilani: Maybe he'll be more inclined to listen to someone dressed nicely? 7:26:00 PM Nilani: Nilani shrugs 7:27:33 PM Quintilian: ... you're very pretty. 7:27:44 PM Quintilian: Of course, you were pretty before, you realize. 7:28:17 PM Nilani: http://i.imgur.com/auOWt73.png?2 7:28:39 PM Nation: The door opens again. Two armored guards block the door, and you see four more behind those two, with the man from earlier standing way behind them and another, older man in a hooded robe standing next to him. The armor is very nice, but looks more practical than decorative. The guards all wear full-face helmets and they insignia on their breasplates, a four pointed star. 7:28:59 PM Wynn: Wynn stands and puts her shield on her arm. 7:29:12 PM Wynn: Can I help you, gentlemen? 7:29:35 PM Janis: Janis readies an arrow 7:30:19 PM Nation: Guard 1: I will need to see your letters of planar transit, please, ma'am. 7:30:44 PM Wynn: Nation? I don't suppose you *have* any of those? 7:30:56 PM Quintilian: Quintilian sighs. 7:30:57 PM Quintilian: As noted. 7:31:00 PM Nation: Nation: No. Never heard of them. 7:31:02 PM Quintilian: Can't we simply fly away, ship? 7:31:15 PM Wynn: Allow me to explain, then. 7:31:32 PM Wynn: Our ship is broken and cursed. He has no control over where he travels or where he lands. 7:31:46 PM Wynn: We'll be on our way as soon as he can travel again. 7:31:47 PM | Removed 7:32:35 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 7:32:47 PM Janis: (To Quint) "His name is Nation" 7:33:32 PM Wynn: We're happy to stay inside our ship and not go through this gentleman's house in that time. 7:33:39 PM Quintilian: Nation. Quite. 7:33:53 PM Nation: Nation, to Quint: I could fly away, but it wouldn't do any good, this portal connection remains until I leave the plane, 'half-orc'. 7:34:28 PM Quintilian: You mean "half-human." 7:35:01 PM Nation: Guard 1: So you're saying that you have no control over your potential tresspass into protected worlds. 7:35:27 PM Wynn: Unfortunately, that seems to be the case. 7:35:48 PM Janis: It sounds worse than it is. 7:35:53 PM Nation: Guard 1 presents Wynn with a scroll with important looking writing on it that she doesn't understand. 7:36:19 PM Wynn: What language is this? 7:36:48 PM Nation: Guard 1: This document gives us authority to examine your ship and verify your claims. 7:37:11 PM Nation: Guard 1: It's the language of this world, Verskant. 7:37:13 PM Wynn: Is that acceptable to you, Nation? 7:37:45 PM Quintilian: I don't read Verskant. 7:37:48 PM Quintilian: Quintilian inspects it anyway. 7:38:13 PM Janis: I've never even heard of Verskant. 7:38:52 PM Nation: Guard 1: If you're not from out world, you wouldn't. I'm surprised you can even understand me. 7:39:14 PM Nation: It's very official looking! 7:39:20 PM Quintilian: I speak nine languages. 7:39:37 PM Janis: To me, it sounds like you're speaking common. 7:40:01 PM Nation: Nation: That's because of me. You're welcome. 7:40:19 PM Wynn: You can do that? 7:40:31 PM Nation: Nation: And yes, it's fine, they can examine me, but no poking. 7:40:43 PM Nation: Nation: Of course. Hadn't you noticed? 7:40:45 PM Wynn: I'll escort you. 7:40:54 PM Janis: Janis lowers her bow, reluctantly 7:41:41 PM Wynn: Though I'm not sure how you'd like to verify anything. 7:42:13 PM Wynn: I don't suppose that "On my honor as a Paladin of Saint Cuthbert, what I've said is true" will work. 7:42:57 PM Nation: The guards come out into Nation's hallway, lining the walls and letting the robed guy come in. "Afraid not," He says. 7:43:02 PM Quintilian: No poking, and no going into whatever passes as the ship's private bits. 7:43:43 PM Wynn: As a warning, he seems to be in a bad mood today. 7:44:17 PM Janis: Janis points to the robed guy "Who's he?" 7:44:34 PM Nilani: Watch out for doors with blinking lights, and DO NOT THREATEN THE DRYAD. 7:44:53 PM Nation: Guard 1: He's here to verify your claims. 7:45:05 PM Quintilian: What's your name? 7:45:15 PM Wynn: Of the curse? Then follow me to the pod room. That's apparently where it is centered. 7:46:21 PM Nation: The robed guy steps in, moving to follow Wynn. "Gareth. I'm a mage-inspector of the state." Two of the guards follow him. 7:47:04 PM Wynn: Wynn starts toward the pods. "Nation, feel free to call Grayson, Tarak, or Allys to watch the door or these other gentlemen if you'd like." 7:48:33 PM Quintilian: The city seems lovely. 7:48:40 PM Janis: Janis follows them 7:49:09 PM Nilani: Nilani sticks close to the group, eying the newcomers suspiciously 7:49:20 PM Wynn: Perhaps you'll even be able to tell us more about it. We haven't been able to learn much. 7:49:24 PM Nation: What group? 7:49:37 PM Quintilian: Is there a library? 7:49:44 PM Wynn: On Nation? Yes. 7:49:50 PM Wynn: We told you about it. 7:50:08 PM Nilani: ((The robed guy's group)) 7:50:24 PM Quintilian: In the city. 7:51:58 PM Nation: Gareth: Yes, quite a few. We would thank Mhirit for the renaissance their occupation eventually brought if it weren't for all the genocide and destruction. 7:52:46 PM Quintilian: ... genocide? 7:53:02 PM Nation: SM rolls. 7:53:15 PM Wynn: ((19)) 7:53:19 PM Quintilian: ((23.)) 7:53:19 PM Janis: ((7, Janis is useless)) 7:53:23 PM Nilani: ((15)) 7:54:23 PM Quintilian: I have no idea what a Mhirit is. 7:54:23 PM Wynn: Who is this Mhirit? 7:54:35 PM Quintilian: But I'm not in favor of genocide. 7:54:40 PM Janis: Is that some kind of god? 7:54:48 PM Quintilian: Which is often, by the way, practiced on orcs. 7:58:09 PM Nation: Gareth: Hmm. No. Our world was invaded some generations ago by an organization called Mhirit. They enslaved our people, stripped our world of all resources, and then left. 7:58:32 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "That's terrible." 7:58:33 PM Quintilian: ... if we ever meet them we'll certainly bring it up. 7:59:08 PM Nation: Gareth: We have been wary of extradimensional travelers ever since. 7:59:39 PM Wynn: Understandable. 8:00:16 PM Quintilian: We're not interested in enslaving anybody. 8:00:24 PM Wynn: Certainly not. 8:00:25 PM Quintilian: We *are* interested, apparently, in shopping. 8:00:30 PM Quintilian: And libraries. 8:00:35 PM Quintilian: Possibly a cultural exchange. 8:01:32 PM Nation: Gareth: Such a thing may be possible, once I verify your claims. We live in fear of Mhirit returning, so we keep a wary eye out for their spies and scouts, now that we're a civilization worth 'harvesting' again. 8:02:06 PM Nation: He follows you to the pod room. 8:02:31 PM Janis: The Mhirit? They wouldn't happen to use a white circle as a symbol, would they? 8:02:53 PM Wynn: Well, the High Magelord of the last plane we visited said this room was the key to the curse, though he couldn't say much more than that. 8:03:10 PM Wynn: Wynn glances around the room for anything out of place, any new pods open, or new creatures inside. 8:03:26 PM Nation: Nope, no new pods open. 8:03:42 PM Quintilian: We're against genocide. Also "harvesting." 8:04:19 PM Nation: Gareth shakes his head at Janis. "No, their sigil was a serpent with five heads." 8:04:38 PM Janis: Ok. 8:04:41 PM Quintilian: ....the dragon goddess. 8:04:57 PM Wynn: What about her? 8:05:15 PM Quintilian: Her sigil is that of a serpent with five heads. 8:05:20 PM Quintilian: Each a different color, yes? 8:05:27 PM Wynn: You have *got* to be kidding me. 8:05:27 PM Quintilian: Red, white, blue, black and green? 8:05:34 PM Nilani: Nilani 's face darkens at the mention of that particular draconic entity. 8:05:58 PM Wynn: Apparently this goddess has been watching us. I think we'd better finish this up and leave as soon as we can. 8:06:29 PM Nation: Gareth: Our records show that the sigil was just done in black, not multi-colored. And those that came in Mhirit's name were of many races. Human, elf, dwarf, orc.... 8:06:43 PM Quintilian: Perhaps not, then. 8:07:45 PM Wynn: Well that's good. I'd hate to think we'd alerted her to this world if those were her followers. 8:08:36 PM Janis: No, now we've just got another group of plane-hopping bad guys to look out for. 8:08:55 PM Quintilian: It sounds like something her followers would do, though. 8:09:10 PM Wynn: Perhaps. 8:09:24 PM Wynn: Regardless, let's finish this quickly, shall we, Gareth? 8:09:50 PM Nation: Gareth nods, and murmurs under his breath, casting some spells. 8:12:36 PM Quintilian: Quintilian watches him carefully. 8:12:48 PM Nation: You can roll spellcraft if you got it. 8:13:02 PM Quintilian: ... how is it you've had a run-in with the dragon goddess but don't know her major symbology? 8:13:43 PM Wynn: ...us? 8:15:10 PM Wynn: I'm sure Allys knows plenty about the subject. She was the one who told us the goddess was watching us... and the one who had her miracle intercepted, creating Grayson. 8:15:17 PM Wynn: She's a priestess of Bahamut, after all. 8:15:59 PM Quintilian: Interesting. Though you seem rather interested in gods yourself. 8:23:38 PM Wynn: My interest is mostly limited to *one* god, though I did follow Pelor as a child and studied some about Bahamut when Allys arrived. Other than that, I know only the basics of most others. 8:24:22 PM Quintilian: Pelor, hm? 8:24:49 PM Quintilian: "Oh Lord, give me chastity, but do not give it yet." 8:25:24 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns a little. "What is that?" 8:26:06 PM Quintilian: One of the more prominent followers of Pelor, St. Aegus. 8:26:27 PM Wynn: .....I see. 8:26:46 PM Nation: Gareth: You are all definitely bound to this ship via a very powerful curse, that's for sure. 8:26:48 PM Quintilian: I have read some theology. 8:27:04 PM Janis: We already knew that. 8:27:21 PM Quintilian: Cuthbert is more violent than I prefer. 8:27:24 PM Nation: Gareth: Now I know that. 8:27:33 PM Nation: Gareth: Can you show me to the bridge? 8:27:41 PM Wynn: This way. 8:27:44 PM Wynn: Wynn leads the way! 8:28:35 PM Nation: Gareth and his guards follow you to the bridge, where again, he starts chanting. 8:30:41 PM Nation: The chanting is largely the same as the first time. 8:31:55 PM Wynn: Allys would certainly agree with you... perhaps even Tarak. 8:32:04 PM Nation: And he thoughtfully does not touch anything! 8:32:13 PM Quintilian: And you don't, hm? 8:32:50 PM Wynn: No. There are times when violence is not only preferred, but necessary. 8:34:07 PM Quintilian: True. 8:35:10 PM Wynn: The Saint may use overwhelming force when facing the world's evils, but that only serves to prevent future attacks. 8:35:37 PM Wynn: There is no reason why we should "fight fair" against a foe who will not. 8:35:47 PM Janis: Agreed. 8:39:45 PM Quintilian: I don't disagree. 8:40:48 PM Janis: I don't really go for all the rules of the saint though. 8:41:15 PM Janis: The more rules there are, the more it seems that people find ways to abuse them. 8:41:23 PM Wynn: There aren't really very many. 8:41:50 PM Janis: Oh. 8:42:10 PM Wynn: Theft, adultery, murder... those are the big ones. 8:43:09 PM Wynn: Breaking an oath, refusing to help a friend or neighbor in need, refusing to obey a lawful leader, laziness, and defiance or disobedience toward community members 8:43:17 PM Wynn: Those are the only hard and fast sins. 8:43:51 PM Janis: Still not sure I agree with all that. 8:44:03 PM Janis: Disobedience can be really useful some times. 8:44:09 PM Janis: And I prefer leading myself. 8:44:12 PM Wynn: They are the cornerstones to a solid community. 8:44:22 PM Quintilian: I'm not obeying if I haven't agreed to obey. 8:44:36 PM Wynn: And good leaders still have to be good followers. 8:45:53 PM Wynn: I understand that not everybody here wants to follow the Saint, or his laws. When I suggested implementing some, back when Tarak and Allys first showed up, I was only referring to the big three. 8:46:20 PM Wynn: I don't know why anyone would refuse to say "No murder, no theft." 8:46:42 PM Janis: Janis looks over at Nilani 8:46:52 PM Janis: Janis then looks down at the floor 8:47:33 PM | Edited 8:48:10 PM Wynn: Of course those in my order are dedicated to a bit more than that, but that's a choice I made. 8:48:26 PM Janis: I guess that's fair. And I'm glad you worship the saint, cause it gives you all your powers and stuff. 8:51:03 PM Quintilian: I wouldn't murder anyone. 8:51:10 PM Quintilian: I can't say there aren't situations where I wouldn't steal. 8:52:20 PM Wynn: To be honest, the Saint isn't the only god who grants powers like these. There are paladins of other deities as well. 8:52:52 PM Janis: I might kill someone, but only if there was a really good reason. 8:53:30 PM Wynn: Killing is not necessarily murder. Really good reasons are usually a part of the distinction. 8:53:30 PM Quintilian: Killing isn't murdering. 8:54:10 PM Janis: I know, that's why I said killing. It just seemed important to bring up, given what everyone was saying. 8:55:40 PM Quintilian: And I would certainly steal slaves. 8:55:55 PM Nation: Guard 1: Laws are the foundation of every stable society. 8:56:09 PM Wynn: Wynn nods at the guard. 8:56:15 PM Wynn: Slavery is an abomination. 8:56:51 PM Wynn: You don't "steal" slaves. You free them. 9:00:01 PM Nation: Guard 1: Being outsiders, our system of laws and regulations covering everything we could think of might seem a bit much, but our laws have kept us stable and brought us here, to a place where no one goes hungry or uneducated, and there is very little crime. 9:00:17 PM Quintilian: Mm. 9:00:29 PM Janis: There's no poor at all? 9:00:31 PM Quintilian: And it's not a crime to walk on someone else's lawn or that sort of thing? 9:02:45 PM Wynn: If you were raised in that sort of society, it would only be natural to you. You wouldn't think it odd or overbearing. 9:03:04 PM Quintilian: Yes, well, fortunately I wasn't raised in a society of morons. 9:03:18 PM Nation: Guard 1: There's laws against trespassing, of course. 9:03:32 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at Quintilian. 9:05:39 PM Janis: Yeah, about that... 9:06:06 PM Janis: After Gareth investigates our ship and finds no hostile curses or whatever you're looking for...then what? 9:07:51 PM Nation: Guard 1: That depends on you. You mentioned wanting to do some trading? That can be arranged. 9:09:24 PM Quintilian: Yes. 9:09:39 PM Wynn: We're looking for items that may be able to help us fix the ship. 9:09:51 PM Nation: Guard 1: Provided you don't go about broadcasting your extraplanar origins. 9:11:17 PM Nation: Guard 1: ... you saw how that lawyer reacted. 9:11:57 PM Quintilian: Oh, he was a *lawyer*. No wonder. 9:12:06 PM Janis: That explains a lot. 9:14:09 PM Nation: Gareth: Well. This ship is definitely disabled. I can verify their story. 9:14:24 PM Nation: Guard 1: You swear on your position as an inspector of the state? 9:14:29 PM Nation: Gareth: I do. 9:14:45 PM Wynn: Thank you. 9:15:12 PM Quintilian: Person with disabilities. 9:16:11 PM Janis: So, we'll be able to take off once we get our supplies? 9:17:11 PM Nation: Guard 1: Yes. If you'll be patient a little longer, we'll get you the necessary paperwork. 9:17:42 PM Wynn: Of course. 9:17:55 PM Quintilian: Good. 9:18:41 PM Nation: They file out of the bridge, heading back to the portal. 9:19:05 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 9:19:20 PM Janis: Janis follows too 9:19:39 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows, looking around warily. 9:20:02 PM Nation: The first Guard who's been talking to you guys goes to chat with the lawyer. 9:20:39 PM Janis: So, where do we go first? 9:20:47 PM Wynn: First we wait. 9:21:10 PM Wynn: Then we talk to this nice gentleman about marching through his home. 9:21:21 PM Quintilian: Quintilian stays with you guys. 9:21:22 PM Janis: ((It should be noted, Janis never changed or cleaned herself off since sleeping in the forest)) 9:21:28 PM Nation: Gareth: Arrangements will be made and he'll be compensated. 9:21:37 PM Janis: ((And we're about to go through a rich lawyer's house :) )) 9:21:50 PM Janis: How much? 9:22:18 PM Quintilian: And what type of currency? 9:23:39 PM Nation: Gareth: Our standard currency is a gold coin. 9:24:02 PM Nation: He holds one up, it's slightly larger than the coins from your home world. 9:24:30 PM Janis: Janis pulls out a coin from our world "Ours are smaller. Will they be ok?" 9:24:52 PM Nation: Gareth: Should be fine. We can arrange an exchange. 9:26:29 PM Janis: And do we know how much we owe the lawyer guy? 9:27:03 PM Nation: Gareth: you won't owe him anything, we'll compensate him. 9:27:13 PM Janis: Oh, ok, cool. 9:28:46 PM Nation: Gareth: We'll be back within the hour with your paperwork, all right? You should probably know that it's against the law for citizens to go about the streets armed as you are, though. 9:29:21 PM Wynn: Anything else we should be aware of? 9:31:20 PM Nation: Gareth: Hmm. Not that I can think of. 9:31:39 PM Quintilian: Swords are considered cultural weapons among orcs. 9:32:07 PM Nation: Gareth: ... of course, what might be a no-brainer for us wouldn't necessarily be for you. 9:32:37 PM Janis: Are there exceptions for bounty hunters regarding weapons? 9:32:38 PM Nation: Gareth: Citizens would be alarmed to see someone carrying weapons through the street. 9:32:58 PM Janis: Professional requirement or something? 9:33:13 PM Nilani: Nilani looks very much unarmed. 9:33:56 PM Wynn: They probably don't *have* bounty hunters. 9:33:58 PM Quintilian: Hmph. 9:34:10 PM Nation: Gareth: Do people walk about fully armed and armored while shopping where you come from? 9:34:21 PM Janis: .....yeah, sometimes. 9:34:25 PM Wynn: Depends on where. 9:34:38 PM Wynn: Are you saying the armor wouldn't be acceptable either? 9:35:41 PM Nation: Gareth: You would stand out, and people would ask why you're wearing armor. But it's not illegal per se. 9:36:34 PM Janis: ......I should probably change anyway. Might be a bit weird walking around with twigs and dirt and stuff everywhere. 9:37:08 PM Quintilian: Just change. I'm sure you're lovely under there. 9:37:25 PM Janis: .........thanks? 9:37:30 PM Quintilian: Not you, your sister. 9:37:42 PM Janis: ...what sister? 9:37:54 PM Nilani: Wynn is not her sister. 9:37:57 PM Wynn: We aren't sisters. 9:38:05 PM Quintilian: Whatever. 9:38:15 PM Quintilian: You act a bit like you are. My apologies. 9:38:28 PM Janis: We're just friends. 9:38:33 PM Wynn: No offense taken. 9:40:18 PM Wynn: ....I suppose I should though... If only to not broadcast our "extraplanar origins." 9:40:57 PM Nation: Gareth: You'll have a much more pleasant stay if you dont' incite riots. 9:41:06 PM Wynn: Riots? 9:41:24 PM Nation: Gareth: Extraplanar origins. 9:41:34 PM Janis: It could really get that bad? 9:41:38 PM Wynn: Next plane, no riot-happy inhabitants. 9:41:55 PM Janis: Good luck with that. 9:42:29 PM Nation: Gareth: A somewhat weasally but otherwise harmless and logical lawyer was driven to panic when he learned you're from another plane. 9:42:39 PM Quintilian: Wizards' robes are always in fashion, I trust. 9:42:54 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and heads to her room. 9:44:12 PM Janis: Janis heads back to her room and tries to find the most typical clothes she has 9:44:41 PM Quintilian: Quintilian heads to his room to drop his sword off. 9:44:58 PM Wynn: Wynn returns in simple clothes- green shirt, brown pants. Typical non-armor outfit. 9:45:37 PM Janis: Janis heads back wearing a green tunic, green pants, boots and her bandana. 9:46:27 PM Nation: After about half an hour, Gareth returns. He knocks on the door this time. 9:46:35 PM Wynn: Wynn opens it. 9:47:56 PM Nation: He hands you a folder with papers in them. "Here you go, here's all the pertinent papers. They asked me to see you around." 9:48:31 PM Wynn: Well, these are the sorts of things we're looking for if you know where we might find them. 9:48:34 PM Wynn: Wynn hands him the list. 9:49:07 PM Nation: He looks at it. "I... can't read your language." 9:49:40 PM Wynn: ....Nation, will we still understand theirs when we leave? 9:50:43 PM Nation: Nation: Yes, as long as you have that communicator I gave you. 9:51:26 PM Quintilian: The only communicator I have is me. 9:51:49 PM Janis: I think Nilani has it. 9:51:56 PM Nilani: Nilani nods 9:52:25 PM Wynn: I don't think I can even pronounce half of these. 9:52:37 PM Wynn: They're components for the ship's navigation systems. 9:52:54 PM Wynn: Do you have any place on this world that might have things like that? 9:55:36 PM Quintilian: Ship repair place. 9:56:07 PM | Edited 9:56:20 PM Janis: What do we tell the shopkeeper if they even have a place like that? 9:56:15 PM Janis: They can't read our language either, I bet. 9:56:27 PM Wynn: No, but we could speak to them. 9:56:32 PM Nation: Nation's Voice: I wrote it out as simply as I could. 9:57:36 PM Quintilian: We don't have your intellect. 9:58:24 PM Nation: Gareth nods. "Yes, I know a place you can can start asking around." 9:59:12 PM Nilani: Nilani reads through her copy of the list, attempting to determine how to properly say the name of each of the items. 9:59:55 PM Wynn: Let's get it over with then. 10:00:18 PM Quintilian: Right. 10:00:26 PM Nation: Gareth: Very well. Follow me, I have a skiff waiting to take us to the bazaar district. 10:00:44 PM Wynn: Wynn follows, glancing around frequently. 10:00:57 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:01:08 PM Janis: ...what's a skiff? 10:01:16 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows, reading the list 10:01:20 PM Nation: You go through the lawyer's very tasteful house! 10:01:20 PM Quintilian: A ship. 10:01:23 PM Quintilian: Didn't you go to school? 10:01:33 PM Janis: Oh...why didn't he just say that then? 10:01:55 PM Janis: And of course I went to school...for a while...mostly. 10:02:35 PM Nation: Gareth: I didn't say ship because it's a bit smaller than that. 10:02:55 PM Janis: Isn't that a boat then? 10:03:37 PM Nation: Gareth: It flies. Skiff seems more accurate, so we call them skiffs. 10:04:58 PM Nilani: Nilani goes over the sheet a few times, memorizing its contents so nobody will see her reading them off from a sheet of apparent gibberish. 10:06:01 PM Nation: He takes you through the house, which is very nice and full of very expensive looking knicknacks. 10:06:54 PM Quintilian: Lovely house. 10:07:07 PM Nilani: Nilani admires the decor. 10:08:19 PM Nation: You find the lawyer sitting in his living room and sipping from his cup. 10:08:41 PM Quintilian: Boo. 10:08:51 PM Wynn: I'd like to apologize for the scare... and for him. 10:09:16 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at him. "I am immensely sorry for the disruption we caused." 10:09:19 PM Nation: Lawyer: If your ship disintgrates me, I'll sue you. 10:09:46 PM Wynn: He could only do that if you were onboard. 10:10:15 PM Quintilian: If our ship disintegrates you, you'll be dust, and dust doesn't bring lawsuits. 10:10:18 PM Wynn: Thank you for agreeing to let us come through. 10:10:39 PM Nation: Lawyer: I have powerful contingency spells ready. 10:10:51 PM Nation: He nods at Wynn. 10:11:00 PM Nation: Gareth leads you outside the house! 10:11:07 PM Quintilian: Indeed. Good day. 10:11:24 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:11:44 PM Wynn: Wynn is still glancing around frequently, up and down the streets, into every alleyway. 10:11:51 PM | Edited 10:13:01 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows, waving good-naturedly at the Lawyer as she leaves. 10:12:06 PM Janis: Janis smiles wickedly at the lawyer as she exits 10:13:01 PM Nation: Well, not really streets, as this is a very nice estate. There is however a small flying vehicle parked just outside the house, kind of looks like a boat, but with a totally closed in passenger cabin. 10:13:24 PM Quintilian: Don't look so... touristy. 10:13:32 PM Janis: ........that is so cool! 10:13:32 PM Quintilian: We'll get mugged. 10:13:40 PM Janis: It's flying! 10:14:01 PM Wynn: I'm not looking at the sights. I feel so..... naked. Don't want to get surprised. 10:14:38 PM Janis: I know how you feel. I've been feeling kind of weird the past few days without my bow. 10:14:50 PM Nation: Gareth opens up a hatch on the side, letting you guys in. 10:14:59 PM Janis: Janis leaps in 10:15:19 PM | Edited 10:18:10 PM Nilani: Nilani enters the craft, taking care not to snag her skirt on anything. 10:15:24 PM Quintilian: You're not naked. 10:15:24 PM Nation: It's pretty comfy. It's basically like a flying van. 10:15:30 PM Quintilian: Unless that's an exceptionally good illusion. 10:15:30 PM Wynn: Wynn will get in last. 10:16:05 PM Nilani: If you keep looking around like that, someone will think you have some reason to fear them, or something to hide. Move your eyes, not your head, it's less conspicuous. 10:16:07 PM Wynn: I haven't been *anywhere* without my shield in... more than three years. 10:16:52 PM Nation: Gareth gets in, settling into the piilots seat. 10:20:06 PM Nation: The craft flies up, and off! It's actually pretty quick. Uncomfortably quick, possibly. 10:21:00 PM Quintilian: Quintilian goes a bit pink in the face again. 10:21:30 PM Nation: Make notice checks. 10:21:44 PM Quintilian: ((7!)) 10:21:54 PM Janis: ((24)) 10:22:08 PM Wynn: ((5)) 10:22:10 PM Nilani: ((13)) 10:23:51 PM Janis: ...what's that black thing? 10:23:57 PM Janis: Janis points out the window 10:24:18 PM Wynn: Wynn looks. 10:24:24 PM Nilani: Nilani feigns nonchalance an she looks over at the thing 10:25:33 PM Nation: You see it as you're flying between floating landmasses, far down below, you catch glimpses of a charred, blackened surface with glowing orange cracks. 10:25:40 PM Nation: Gareth: That's what remains of our world. 10:26:22 PM Janis: It's all like that? 10:26:46 PM Nation: Gareth: After Mhirit got done with it, yes. 10:27:05 PM Quintilian: How did you survive? 10:27:08 PM Janis: How'd they do that? 10:28:56 PM Nation: Gareth: The records say that as our world was falling apart, after the Mhirit left, our most powerful mages and clerics worked powerful magic to preserve the remaining landmasses and set them floating in the clouds. 10:29:58 PM Nation: Gareth: Mhirit dug deeper and deeper in the earth in their search for riches and treasure. When the deepest mines no longer gave them any riches, they started to crack the world in search of any last riches. 10:31:24 PM Nation: Gareth: When they cracked enough, the world just kept falling apart. 10:31:48 PM Janis: That's what their invasion was all about? Getting gold and gems? 10:31:52 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head. 10:32:21 PM Janis: That's horrible. They destroyed a world just to get some money. 10:33:38 PM Nilani: Nilani started frowning when the explanation began, and her frown has been deepening at a steady rate as it continued. 10:34:02 PM Quintilian: ... bizarre. 10:35:30 PM Nation: The skiff reaches another island. This one seems dedicated to commerce, from the many marketplaces to a large shipyard that takes up the entire north side of the island. 10:37:26 PM Quintilian: Quintilian peers. 10:37:50 PM Nilani: Nilani discreetly surveys the area. 10:38:31 PM Nation: Gareth: I figure that we can start at the shipyard first. My brother works there. 10:39:25 PM Janis: And you figure you can get him some business from us. 10:39:56 PM Quintilian: And we do need ship parts. 10:40:10 PM Nation: Gareth: He'll have a better idea of where to get these parts. Unless you'd rather go randomly from stall to stall and ask for a list of random parts? 10:40:52 PM Janis: Ok, so off to your brother's then. 10:41:21 PM Quintilian: Besides, he's earned a kickback, if he gets one, anyway. 10:42:39 PM Nation: Gareth: You are all extremely cynical people. 10:43:22 PM Janis: I like to view us as realistic. 10:43:38 PM | Edited 10:43:47 PM Nilani: Living with a constant threat of horrible, uncertain death will do that. 10:44:11 PM Wynn: Every time I leave my room without armor, some giant or flaming beast tries to put a hole in me. 10:45:48 PM Nation: He lands on a platform in the shipyard. Up close you can see them working on three large airships and a number of smaller crafts. 10:46:47 PM Quintilian: You're spending time helping us, why shouldn't you be compensated for your trouble? 10:47:01 PM Quintilian: ... those ships are beautiful. 10:47:04 PM Janis: Janis exits the craft and follows 10:47:23 PM Nation: Gareth: I'm being paid by my employers. I'm compensated, don't worry. 10:47:50 PM Nation: He leads you into the offices, to an older man who bears a resemblence to Gareth. 10:48:46 PM Nilani: Nilani smiles warmly at the guy. 10:49:46 PM Wynn: Wynn stands back by the door to the office, crosses her arms, and lets the others do the talking. 10:50:12 PM Janis: Janis approaches the older man 10:50:21 PM Nilani: Hello, I assume you are the owner of this establishment. Am I correct? 10:51:29 PM Nation: Older Man: Not the owner, no, but I'm a supervisor. What can I do for you? 10:51:40 PM Nation: Gareth explains things briefly. 10:53:24 PM Nation: Older Man: What do you need? 10:53:34 PM Nation: Everyone but Nilani, roll notice. 10:53:50 PM Janis: ((22)) 10:53:56 PM Wynn: ((9)) 10:55:09 PM Quintilian: ((15)) 10:58:46 PM Janis: Janis goes to a large window in the building and takes a good, long look. 10:59:20 PM Nation: The guys office has a large window that looks out over a work floor. 11:00:15 PM Janis: Janis tries to waves Wynn over in a very discreet fashion 11:00:42 PM Wynn: Wynn walks over to her. 11:00:59 PM Nilani: Nilani continues discussing which parts are needed, and the pricing of said parts. 11:01:21 PM Janis: Janis points a guy out to Wynn from the work floor. 11:02:12 PM Wynn: Wynn raises an eyebrow at her. 11:02:23 PM Nation: Roll diplomacy Nilani. 11:02:42 PM Janis: You don't recognize him? He's super familiar to me, but I can't figure out from where. 11:03:03 PM Wynn: Who? 11:03:06 PM Nilani: ((23)) 11:03:11 PM Janis: That guy! There! 11:03:29 PM Quintilian: ... subtle. 11:05:40 PM Nation: The guy has a few of the necessary parts, so you're haggling over them. 11:06:29 PM Wynn: I don't recognize him at all. 11:06:49 PM Janis: Janis tries to track him. 11:06:58 PM Nation: He just seems to be working. 11:07:11 PM Wynn: He just reminds you of someone? 11:07:15 PM Janis: I know I know him from somewhere. 11:07:27 PM Janis: I just...I just can't...place him. 11:07:39 PM Wynn: From since we woke up? 11:07:41 PM Quintilian: He's just working. 11:08:00 PM Janis: I don't know. 11:08:17 PM Wynn: Maybe one of the circles? Or a guy from the damaged ship? 11:09:10 PM Wynn: Not sure who else we've seen that would have been noticeable... without being immediately noticeable... like Pieran. 11:10:00 PM Janis: ...that's it! The circles! 11:10:13 PM Janis: Janis turns to face the supervisor 11:10:23 PM Janis: That man down there... 11:10:25 PM Janis: Janis points 11:10:31 PM Janis: When did he start working here? 11:11:00 PM Nation: He looks up from his negotiations with Nilani. "What? What are you talking about?" 11:11:20 PM Janis: That man on the floor there. Do you know when he started working here? 11:17:26 PM Nation: He stands up and walks around the desk, looking down. "I don't know. Maybe a month or two?" 11:17:46 PM Nilani: Nilani joins them at the window 11:17:49 PM Janis: Did anyone else come on board with him? With a face like that? 11:18:07 PM Wynn: Does your company have a logo? 11:18:09 PM Nation: Supervisor: No... why? 11:19:44 PM Janis: No to my question or Wynn's? *points to Wynn* 11:20:38 PM Wynn: ((it was to yours)) 11:21:07 PM Nation: Supervisor: No one 'came in with him'. We don't really have a company logo or sigil, no. 11:21:52 PM Wynn: Ever seen anything with a white circle on a blue background? 11:21:59 PM Quintilian: I don't understand, what's the problem with him? 11:22:04 PM Janis: Janis turns to Gareth "You need to start investigating that man! We ran into a group of people just like him on a min...at a mine! They are dangerous! 11:23:12 PM Nation: Gareth: ...he looks very nondescript to me. How do you mean 'just like him'? 11:23:36 PM Quintilian: Again, I don't understand what the problem is. 11:23:38 PM Janis: Nondescript! Completely unremarkable looking! 11:23:45 PM Janis: They all look like that. 11:24:17 PM Quintilian: They who? 11:24:23 PM Quintilian: Dangerous people in mines? 11:24:27 PM Quintilian: You're not making any sense. 11:24:29 PM Janis: The white circles. 11:24:41 PM Wynn: ....calm down a bit, Janis. 11:24:43 PM Quintilian: There aren't any white circles here. You're hallucinating, apparently. 11:25:05 PM Wynn: Have you heard of Utlan-Tari, by chance? 11:25:35 PM Nation: Gareth: Utlan-Tari? Can't say i have. Is that a person? 11:25:43 PM Janis: It's a mining company. 11:25:47 PM Wynn: A company. 11:25:59 PM Quintilian: White circles and mines. All right. 11:26:07 PM Wynn: We were harassed by some people who killed a bunch of miners. 11:26:16 PM Wynn: They wore blue armor with a white circle on it. 11:26:24 PM Nilani: We encountered a group of people before you joined us. They killed at least one person and attempted to blow up a crane and kill a great number of other people. Luckily they were unsuccessful. 11:26:38 PM Wynn: And apparently it wasn't the first time our ship's crew has been attacked by them. 11:26:50 PM Janis: Also, they're not exactly people. 11:27:00 PM Janis: When we fought one, he turned into this goo stuff. 11:27:15 PM Nation: Gareth looks at the guy. 11:27:20 PM Nation: Roll diplomacy! 11:27:36 PM Wynn: ((29!)) 11:27:36 PM Nilani: ((18)) 11:27:37 PM Janis: ((21)) 11:27:49 PM Quintilian: ((21 also.)) 11:27:57 PM Quintilian: ((We should all be using that to aid another for Wynn.)) 11:28:30 PM Wynn: The ones we encountered were... about two weeks ago. 11:28:30 PM Nation: Gareth: ... all right. YOu stay here, I'm going to head down there and check him out quietly. 11:28:46 PM Nation: He leaves the office. 11:31:25 PM Nation: You watch him go down to the work floor and kinda linger on the outer edge before eding his way closer to the worker in question. 11:32:48 PM Wynn: ...I really wish I had my gear about now. 11:32:57 PM Janis: Me too 11:33:03 PM Janis: I could take him out from here 11:33:31 PM Wynn: ...I meant in case it turns ugly, we could help. Not just killing a guy because he looks familiar. 11:34:18 PM Quintilian: I have no idea what's going on. 11:35:00 PM Wynn: If Janis is right, that guy could be infiltrating the shipyard... or something. 11:35:19 PM Wynn: I'm really not sure *what* they do besides cause us problems. And Utlan-Tari, for whatever reason. 11:35:33 PM Nation: Gareth edges closer, and you see him moving his hands surrepticiously while the guy's back is turned. 11:35:55 PM Janis: If there's one of them is here, I'm betting there will be more somewhere. 11:36:21 PM Janis: But why would they be here? What does a mining company and this ship yard have to do with them? 11:36:31 PM Wynn: Not a clue. 11:36:43 PM Wynn: I wish that dwarf ghost had told us more about what they did to their crew. 11:37:54 PM Nilani: I wish we still had those notes. *sigh* I guess I'll have to ask Valerian something when we get back on board. 11:38:15 PM Quintilian: I don't understand what makes you think they're infiltrating. 11:38:27 PM Nation: Suddenly, the guy turns and flings something at Gareth! The thing hits him in the head and Gareth goes down. The guy looks directly up at you guys watching him, then turns and runs out of the warehouse. 11:38:28 PM Wynn: Well, they're shapeshifters, for one. 11:38:41 PM Wynn: ..and now we're chasing them. 11:38:41 PM Nilani: Oh, drat 11:38:41 PM Janis: Janis chases after him 11:38:46 PM Wynn: Wynn takes off! 11:38:46 PM Janis: HE'S GETTING AWAY! 11:39:06 PM Quintilian: ... shapeshifters are bad? 11:39:09 PM Quintilian: Quintilian runs after them. 11:39:17 PM Nation: Roll acrobatics. 11:39:29 PM | Edited 11:40:53 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, yelling "THANKSFORBEINGSOACCOMMODATINGIHOPEWECANCONTINUETHISLATERSIR!" behind her as she does so. 11:39:39 PM Janis: ((28)) 11:39:53 PM Wynn: ((7... at least I don't have my armor or it'd be -3)) 11:39:58 PM Nilani: ((24)) 11:40:42 PM Nation: Janis and Nilani get down the flight of stairs easily, nimble minxes that they are. Wynn takes a few more moments to avoid pitching headfirst down the stiars in her rush. 11:41:05 PM Quintilian: ((20, to follow them.)) 11:41:14 PM Nation: Quint's a nimble minx as well. 11:41:55 PM Quintilian: Quintilian is manly, dammit. 11:42:03 PM Nation: Minxes can be manly. 11:42:25 PM Nation: He can be a manx. 11:43:15 PM Nation: Anyway! There's a bit of a hullaballoo on the workfloor as the guy runs out, with you guys hot on his tail! 11:43:41 PM Janis: Janis pursues! 11:44:42 PM Nilani: Nilani is glad she got a style of dress that didn't noticeably hamper her movement. 11:45:29 PM Nation: So you guys all run after him? 11:45:37 PM Wynn: yup 11:47:14 PM Nation: Okay! He runs out into the open, and is making his way toward a small cluster of buildings up ahead. 11:47:52 PM Janis: Janis goes by action without reason! PURSUE! 11:48:26 PM Nilani: Nilani continues chasing the assumedly-dangerous gent. 11:48:59 PM Wynn: Wynn is running hard and hoping to get close enough for a flying tackle! 11:49:24 PM Nilani: Nilani tries to get near to Janis as she runs 11:49:29 PM Nation: He takes a corner, into a narrow alleyway between two buildings. 11:49:39 PM Janis: Janis follows 11:49:53 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows 11:50:23 PM Nilani: Nilani gets near to Janis and holds out a dagger to her, hilt first. 11:51:37 PM Janis: Janis takes it, mid run "Thanks" 11:51:52 PM Nation: He stops above a sewer grate midway down the alley. 11:52:13 PM Nilani: Nilani grins and continues running. she is holding another dagger. 11:52:28 PM Janis: We've got him now! 11:52:54 PM Wynn: Wynn will dive at him if she gets close enough. 11:54:37 PM Nation: Okay, make an attack roll. 11:54:51 PM Janis: ((Wynn or all of us?)) 11:54:56 PM Wynn: ((23)) 11:55:16 PM Nation: Wynn's rushing the guy. 11:55:31 PM Janis: Janis gives Wynn a wide berth to do this. 11:55:52 PM Nilani: Nilani gets the VOID out of Wynn's path. 11:56:51 PM Nation: Okay, you bull rush the guy, knocking him off the sewer grate. He feels squishy as you tackle him. There's a lot more give there than in normal flesh. 11:57:11 PM Nation: But you do knock him down and back. 11:57:30 PM Quintilian: ... don't forget we need to interrogate him before he dies. 11:57:42 PM Wynn: Wynn sits on him and holds his shoulders down with her hands. 11:58:07 PM Nation: He wriggles. He is very squishy. 11:58:16 PM | Edited 11:58:41 PM Nilani: Nilani looks for a sheet of wood or cardboard or something big enough to completely cover the sewer grate 11:58:16 PM Wynn: Who do you work for? 11:59:02 PM Nation: Nilani can find a sheet of rusting metal along one of the walls. 11:59:04 PM Quintilian: ... and optimally, we don't kill him at all. 11:59:24 PM Nation: He grits his teeth at Wynn. 11:59:28 PM | Edited 11:59:43 PM Nilani: Nilani grabs it and covers the grating with it, then stands upon it. AM Wynn: Wynn growls and moves one of her hands to his throat, pushing his chin up. "Talk." AM Nation: Roll intimidation. AM Wynn: 21 AM Nation: "You're servants of the Devil." AM Nilani: Which devil? AM Quintilian: That's an offensive racial stereotype. AM Janis: We are? I think I'd know if I was. AM Wynn: I am no such thing. Who do *you* serve? AM Nilani: There are innumerable devils. AM Nilani: More devils than you could wave a holy symbol at. AM Quintilian: How do you know I don't serve the dragon goddess? AM Nation: "You serve the Devil. We work to free you. Don't fight us." AM Quintilian: Or St. Cuthbert? Or, better yet, no one at all. AM Janis: I think he means Nation. AM Wynn: ((nat 20 sm- 25)) AM Janis: What does that have to do with the Ultan-Tari? Or this workshop? AM Wynn: What devil? Give me a name. AM Nation: "Nothing." AM Nation: "You named it already. Don't fight us. We will free you and all those bound." AM Wynn: Free us by killing innocent miners? AM Janis: How did you know we would land here? Or at the mine? AM Nation: "We're everywhere." AM Wynn: Why do you run from us if you're trying to help? AM Nation: "Orders." AM Nation: He explodes into goo! AM Nilani: Nilani sits upon the sheet, to avoid being knocked down. AM Wynn: Wynn stares at the puddle, clenching her fist and breathing heavily. AM Nation: Gareth comes along, holding a cloth to his bleeding head. AM Quintilian: ... that was disgusting. AM Quintilian: Gareth, are you all right? AM Nilani: Nilani glances concernedly at Gareth, then continues glaring at the puddle. AM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head, sits up and takes a deep breath before standing. AM Wynn: Wynn wipes the goo off her hands on her pants and turns to Gareth. AM Wynn: May I? AM Wynn: Wynn gestures toward his wound. AM Nation: Gareth nods. "My head hurts for some reason. Go right ahead." AM Wynn: Wynn puts a hand to his head and uses Lay on Hands. AM Nilani: Nilani gets up, takes her eyes off the goo, and starts walking off the sheet. (she's still watching, but doesn't appear to be.) AM Nation: You heal him up. "I'm... going to fly you back to your ship, and you're going to explain what's going on." AM Nation: All that's left of the circle is his clothes. AM Wynn: Sure. I could use a shower and a change of clothes. AM Quintilian: Gods yes. Please. AM Nilani: Nilani dusts herself off AM Nation: I take it you guys explain things to Gareth on the way back? AM Wynn: Sure! AM Quintilian: ((And me.)) AM Nilani: Nilani tries to chime in occasionally AM Nation: And the supervisor is going to work on getting what parts he can, so. AM Nation: That's where we'll end.